That Unwanted Kid
by Starshine117
Summary: He was driven out of his first home. He and a blunette were driven out of his second home, will things ever look up for the curly haired boy? yeah, shitty summary(might explain my science grade - - ), but hey! it might be a good story, so try it out.
1. Chapter 1

**Star: OK! First, this is my first story, so bear with me and try not to flame. Because it is my first story, I will take plot suggestions, and friendly criticism (If there is such a thing) SO yeah.**

**Colin: Will you do other Regions?**

**Star: Maybe, I will also take suggestions on the teams for Colin, and Nicole. But only for other Regions. I have decided their Sinnoh teams so, yeah. Also, I would appreciate it if more experienced authors gave me a few pointers. Because I suck. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own Pokemon, not even the alternate color idea, I just stole that from fujin of shadows, and a certain idea(you will recognize it right away) in my future Unova sequel, if I make one. I also don't own cookies, cheese, water bottles, etc. I only own my OCs which are: Colin, Rosie, Nicole, basically anybody in this story that's not from the anime.**

In the field, there was a loud explosion. Seen there, was a boy and his Riolu. "Hey, Colin! Tone it down a notch! I'm trying to sleep!" a light-blue haired girl yelled. "Sorry!" Colin replied. Colin was a 15 year-old boy, with curly brown hair, light blue highlights, a red hat, and was very tall. He also hated criminals more than anyone.(yes, even more than Ash, I will explain why later)he originally lived in Shamouti Shrine(the Pokemon 2000 place), but he moved to Twinleaf Town to start a grew up in the forest beside most of the Pokemon he has now. The bluenette was Nicole, also 15 years-old, and Colin's best friend. She had Crimson eyes, light blue hair(duh) reaching down to her waist, and was kinda pissed at Colin's obsession with criminals. Also, there are only 2 words that describe her figure: extremely hot.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM THAT AZUMARILL!" They heard someone yell. "You thinking what im thinking Colin?" Nicole asked. "Flute time?" asked Colin. "yep" Colin then played the tune from Pokemon 2000 The Power of One.(lol i dont know the name, and i like the tune, so yeah. deal. with. it.) The melody wafted through the area calming 'Cold and Ruthless' and 'Imma Win'(those are my nicknames for Paul and Ash respectively "Who are you!?" The purple haired monster(couldn't resist)yelled. "I'm Colin of Twinleaf, the better question is who the hell are you?"

"Better yet, how about a battle?"

"DEAL"

"COLIN DAMNIT STOP DOING THAT!"

"... you said something about a battle? Let's go, Nicole gets scary when she's in a rage."

"Whipped"

"WHAT"

At The Field:

"Prinplup, let's dance!" and out came Colin's most powerful pokemon, his shiny penguin.

"Elekid, stand by." (A/N do i need to describe Paul's Elekid to you?)

"Prinplup, Metal Claw!" Prinplup then charged forwards with both arms (They are arms right?) glowing white.

"Elekid, Thunder" A bolt of lightning suddenly shot towards the light blue penguin.

"Prinplup, stick one of your arms into the ground!" as Prinplup did so, the electricity was conducted into the ground.

"NOW! Prinplup, give it a roundhouse kick to the face charged with metal claw!" As Prinplup did so, Elekid was sent flying so hard that it slammed into the Pokemon Center's wall.

"Elekid is unable to battle! The winner goes to Colin and Prinplup!" Brock announced.

"Prinplup, you were fantastic, take a breather."

"Elekid, that was pathetic, getting knocked out by a water type in one move." The purple-haired douche said to Elekid (Too harsh?)

(Scene Change) (I love stealing ideas, thx again fujin of shadows!)

"So, Ash, how ya doin!" Colin said.

"Colin, you know him?" Nicole asked.

"Yes, he visited my hometown of Shamouti Shrine once on his journey."

"YOU LIVE WHERE!?" Ash yelled.

Colin's eyes flashed violet "Don't ever talk about them, they kicked my family out because they were afraid of my special gifts!"

Dawn, Brock, Ash, and even Nicole were slowly inching away, because Colin was now glowing blue, and the blue was outlined with a pinkish-purple.

Nicole then threw a Pokeball, releasing Gardevoir. "Gardevoir! Teleport Colin away before he loses his cool!"

There was then a bright flash, and afterwards Colin was gone, and Gardevoir was back.

"Ok, one, what the hell, two, holy shit, three, what are the said 'gifts', and four WHERE DID HE GO!" Dawn yelled.

"Maybe this will answer it" Nicole started counting on her fingers.

When she reached five they heard a loud "DAMN YOU NICOLE!" which they all laughed at. They shut up when Colin appeared in front of them in a flash of blue. Colin then gave Nicole a warm hug that said a hidden 'thank you'.

Then they heard someone say "Boo!" and when they separated, they saw the most childish person they know, their most annoying friend, Rosie. Rosie had long blonde hair that traveled down her back, had cerulean blue eyes, and a body that was WAAAY to developed for a 15 year old.

"Go AWAY! We were having a really great hug!" Nicole said.

"aaaaaaw is that because you have a crush on Curly?" The annoying blonde asked.

Nicole had a huge blush as she practically yelled, "I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM"

Colin, however just sighed. He was used to this, and much, much worse.

"Yeah, well look at your face." Rosie teased. Colin sighed again, it just got worse.

"Gardevoir, slam the annoying blonde into that wall with Psychic!"

"Gallade, Rainbow Blade!" Colin yelled. Out came Colin's Gallade, but the unusual part was, instead of green, there's gold. Instead of red, there was purple. Gallade extended its blades in a combination of Night Slash, Slash, False Swipe, Leaf Blade, Drain Punch, Thunderpunch, and Psycho Cut.

The overwhelming attack struck Gallade's female counterpart in a huge explosion. "Now, Gallade, Teleport out of the explosion!" As it did, Gardevoir fell to the ground severly weakened.

"Damnit Colin!"

"I DON'T WANT ANY BLOOD SPILLED OKAY! YOU WERE SO GOING TO TRY TO PUT HER IN A COMA!" Colin yelled at her.

Nicole just 'hmph'd at him.

The group of Ash and co. watched with a sweatdrop. 'what an interesting group' they though in unison.

Colin sighed yet again, "So, what are you guys doing here in Oreburgh?" Colin asked

"I came to challenge the gym! And I'm gonna win a badge for sure!" The raven-haired kid exclaimed with a fist pump.

"Cool, good luck, I know firsthand how strong Roark is."

"Really?"

"Yep, check it" Colin opened his badge case, revealing a Coal Badge.

"SWEET! How did you win?"

Flashback:

"Gallade! Use Leaf Blade!" as Gallade did, Cranidos fell to the ground defeated. "Cranidos is unable to battle! Colin wins!"

"Congrats Colin, I think this is a loss we can be proud of." Said the Rock-type Gym Leader

'I love it when he completely overpowers people…. He looks so confident and cute when he does…. wait, what am I thinking!' a blue haired girl thought from the stands.

End Flashback

"Oh, somehow…." Colin said

"Hey, you mind if we watch your gym battle Ash?" Rosie said

"Not at all!" Dawn said. 'maybe I can get him to talk about his 'gifts' She thought

(Scene Change)

"DAMN IT! I WAS SO CLOSE!" Ash yelled. Everyone looked at him funny, because he wasn't close, he got creamed.

"Hey, Ash, is it okay if we travel with you for a bit, I would like it if I had someone to help me tame these two children." Colin asked while pointing a thumb at Nicole and Rosie.

Then Colin saw the shadow of a person and ran for his life, but it wasn't fast enough as he got tackled by his friend Ben. Ben had extremely long reddish hair and a slight build, similar to Colin's.

Then the red-head glowed magenta, and suddenly flew into a wall. The weird part was, none of them had any Pokemon out, with the exception of Pikachu.

"Guys, did he just….."

"I think so" Brock said in total awe, interrupting Dawn's question.

'I think I know one of his gifts' Dawn thought


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, me, own Pokemon. If I did, do you think I would put the Colin protagonist in a written story, instead of putting him in Ash's travel group? Or better yet, wouldn't I give Ash either romantic sense or just a freaking GIRLFRIEND! In this chapter, I'll steal another of fujin of shadows's ideas, or more presicely, one of his OCs, so forgive me, and she probably won't make another appearance, I needed a Professor, and she's the first that came to mind. If she does, it'll only be 2-5 times a story. In this chapter, you will get an insight on Colin's background (as promised) Also, I was extremely bored today, so I made a nextra chappy just for you!**_

That night, Colin was plagued with nightmares. He was dreaming about those fateful days that changed his life.

_**In His Dream:**_

_** There were people marching towards his house with torches. He could hear them yelling things like: "Get lost you freak!"**_

_**Then a curly haired woman called out a Pokemon. "Colin, get aboard the Salamance" His mother ordered. As he did his Piplup ran and jumped, and Colin only just managed to grab his arm in time before they sped off towards Sinnoh. In the distance, a blue haired man in a silver suit watched the scene before him.**_

_** When he arrived in Twinleaf Town, he got along with a lot of people, namely Ben, Nicole, and another new kid who moved there a day after he did, Rosie.**_

_** Then he saw the bowl-cut people in the white suits raid their town. Colin and Nicole saw their parent's unmoving bodies tied to a tree. They never cried more on that day, but they cried even more when the town wouldn't give them a proper funeral. **_

_** A year later, a certain curly haired boy glowed magenta as he, his red Riolu, and his shiny Piplup charged the blue-haired man that issued the Twinleaf raid.**_

_**3 years later, a curly haired boy and a light-blue haired girl were snuggling in a tree together, being driven out of Twinleaf by the other residents, including Ben and Rosie's parents. "Don't ever leave me." The curly haired boy sobbed into the blunettes chest area. Realizing what he just did, he moved his head away and blushed a dark red. "Never" was her only response. One year after that, Sarah Koshi gave the kids a Pokedex and a lot of Pokeballs.**_

_** "Colin….. would you travel with me?" the blunette asked. "I don't mind, and so I can compete against you as well, I will be both coordinator and a trainer!" the curly haired boy said, oblivious to how much that touched her heart.**_

_** "And times up! Our winner of the Jubilife Contest is Colin of Shamouti Shrine!" the MC announced. Nicole ran from the stadium, tears flowing down her face.**_

"_**Nicole, I'm sorry about how hard I was on you in that match, and to prove how much I care and how sorry I am, I'm giving you this." In his palm was the ribbon he just won.**_

_**A couple months later, a curly haired boy was trying to perfect his Aura abilities, with the help of his Riolu. 'I have to get stronger to protect her' he thought as he looked at the approaching blunette.**_

"_**I don't care about you, or your blue haired slut!" a guy yelled, completely embarrassed by his defeat by the hands of Colin. Colin's eyes glowed magenta, "What did you say…" he said shaking in anger. "YOU HEARD ME!" the guy yelled, oblivious to the glowing eyes. "AAAAAAGH" Colin screamed as his aura energy exploded, and he gained a magenta outline. He then proceeded to beat the shit out of that guy, again oblivious to how touched Nicole felt. **_

_** "Wow, I can't believe you put that guy in a coma, but thanks for beating him up after that." The blunette said.**_

_**The following day, when Colin woke up, Nicole was gone and there were signs of a struggle everywhere, and Nicole's Pokeballs were on the floor. 'She wouldn't leave her pokeballs…' His eyes then widened in shock, feeling intense anger at what he realized happened.**_

_**In the forest he found Nicole tied to a tree, with a guy trying to rape her. Colin's eyes glowed magenta and the guy was slammed into an adjacent tree, while Colin untied Nicole and helped her put her clothes back on. "I believe you might need these." Colin said as he tossed her her pokeballs. It was then that she realized something about him. Also, It didn't end well for the would-be rapist (I will not tell, it's too violent, yeah, whatev, rage and stop reading the story, won't change my mind)**_

_**A month later, one of Colin's opponents in a contest knocked him out and tied him to the tree with malicious intents, and would have followed them threw if **_**Nicole **_**beaten the shit out of him (shocker) It was then that Colin realized something about Nicole.**_

_**End Backstory Explaining Dream**_

Colin then woke up with a smile on his face, remembering the dream. Unbeknownst to him, Nicole had the exact same dream. Colin then hugged and snuggled closer to Nicole before falling asleep.

_**Star:**__** Yo, it's me your (hopefully) favorite writer, I hoped this answered some of your questions about Colin and Nicole, and I MIGHT, key word might, do a backstory for Rosie and Ben, but only if you guys want me to. Also, no, Colin and Nicole never f*cked, stop being such a pervert. They also aren't in a relationship yet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star:**__** SO! I'm back. and….. I'm not really in a good mood, see, my douche of a brother stole my 3Ds after he threw a tantrum, and the worst part is, my Pokemon White 2 game was in there, so you're gonna feel my rage! Lol, Hugh reference… anyway, enjoy! Btw, I prob won't have any romance between Colin and Nicole till around the end of the Sinnoh journey, but I will have some moments in there so don't stop reading. Also, the reason why Colin's eyes glow magenta, he is both psychic and an aura user, so I just used a different color for his aura… and I better start the story or else I'll ruin the whole plot that I make while 'resting' (more like sleeping) in class. I already have the general plot figured out. In my defense, Science is really boring. I am only completely awake when the teacher is yelling at us, because damn that girl is scary. **_**Also, I might update every 2 – 5 days or so, depending on my mood. Again, also Ash will be out of character most of the time, because I do not like writing clueless idiots. Anywho, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Colin! COLIN!" a girl yelled. "Huh?" Colin said sleepily.

"As much as I enjoy you're hugs, don't squeeze me so tight." Nicole said.

"Huh? GAH!" Colin suddenly yelled as he saw what she was wearing, with a bright red face. (You people are smart, she's a teen, she was asleep, and Colin yelled in shock…. You get it right?)

"Yeah, now please… let go…" She said, also blushing.

"Sorry." He said.

"After I get dressed, can I have another hug?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure why….. but sure, I guess?" He said.

"Yay!" She squealed before she hurriedly but her shirt and pants on. (see, you were right! F*cking perv) In about 2 seconds (that's gotta be a new record) she finished and threw herself at Colin, who was confused as to why, so Colin sidestepped, but used his psychic abilities to levitate her so she wouldn't faceplant.

"What's all the commotion about? Oh god…." Ben said as he walked out of the tent and saw the two hugging it out. "OK! 1: COLIN PUT SOME PANTS ON! 2: PUT A SHIRT ON! 3: WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HER AND NOT ME! AND 4: Hi." Rosie said as she walked out of her tent.

"Um… Rosie…. Maybe you should put some pants and a shirt on too…" Colin said, still not letting go of Nicole.

As Rosie looked down, she blushed out of embarrassment and ran inside, walking out fully dressed.

"This was an awkward morning…" Colin murmured so only Nicole would hear it. "Amen to that!" she agreed.

Dawn, Ash, and Brock were waiting for Colin and his friends when they saw a Starly with a note on its leg. When Dawn read it, she said: "That son of a bitch!"

"What Dawn?" Ash said. Dawn then passed him the letter/note. It read: _I'm really sorry guys, I'm gonna hang out with my friend Ben for a while, but I won't be able to join you guys. Hopefully, I'll see you guys at the Twinleaf Festival. If the residents let me live long enough to meet you guys._

_-I'm Sorry, Colin_

"Dawn, why do you even care?" Brock asked.

"I wanted to ask Nicole about Colin's other abilities," Dawn said. "We already know he's psychic, seeing as how he sent Mr. Red-Head flying into a wall." "WAIT! HE WHAT!?" Ash suddenly yelled.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"Rosie, why are you riding Ben again?" Nicole asked her best female friend.

"Why wouldn't I?" was the reply.

"AGH!" Colin suddenly yelled in pain, clutching his head. He then saw some images of his past, then he saw himself transforming into a black dragon and combatting with a pure white dragon, and then he saw a dragon of ice, absorbing the black dragon. He saw a green serpent calming a whale and a big lizard. He saw a beautiful phoenix take flight, and a majestic dragon swimming. He then saw a purple feline-ish humanoid choke a man in black with psychic powers. '_What IS that black dragon?_' Colin thought. Then an old story came back to him about twin heroes. "Nicole, we're going to Unova. Well, at least we will after I get my revenge on Team Galactic."

"Can we at head to Celestic Town? I want to check out their ruins." Ben asked. Nicole and Colin said in unison.

'_I still can't believe what my parents did to them…' _Ben and Rosie thought in unison.

Ben and Rosie were really sad and ashamed of what their parents did.

_**Flashback:**_

**"Mom! Dad! You have to believe me! Colin and Nicole aren't bad people!" Ben and Rosie yelled at their parents.**

** "It doesn't matter, because of them, Team Galactic has raided our town!" Rosie's dad yelled.**

** "If you do this, then Colin will come back with a reason to kill! Just look at how he talks about his old home, if you don't believe me!" Rosie yelled back.**

"**It doesn't matter…." Her dad said as he and the other adults walk off.**

"**Oh shit…. I fear for their safety." Ben said.**

"**GAH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE PROMISED TO NEVER LEAVE COLIN! AND NOW OUR PARENTS ARE DRIVING HIM OUT!" Rosie screamed to the sky.**

_**End Flashback**_

"To this year's Jubilife Pokemon Contest!" Colin, Rosie, and Nicole yelled, all of them being coordinators.

_**(Somewhere behind them)**_

"To the Jubilife Contest!" Dawn yelled.

_**(Back to them, after that stupid watch thing.)**_

__"We are back, and welcome to this year's Jubilife Contest! I'm your host Vivian (or is it Lillian, pm the right one to me) and here is our first entry, Colin of Shamouti Shrine!"

"Glade! Let's roll!" Colin yelled, and his Gallade appeared in a shroud of thunder bolts.

"Wow…. Look at those colours…." Vivian (Or Lillian, whatever floats your boat) said.

"Glade! Psycho Cut!" As Gallade did so, Colin then yelled "Leaf Blade!" and Gallade ran around, reducing the Psycho Cuts to sparkles.

"Amazing….. those sparkles show off Gallades rare colouring and showcased awesome strength…" Lillian murmured.

"Wow, so hauntingly enchanting how Gallade moved around the field…." Nurse Joy said.

"It is obvious that Colin has treated his Gallade well." Mr. Contesta said.

"Remarkable!" he smaller man said (Duh).

_**With Ash and Co.**_

"Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh SHEEIT!" Dawn was yelling as she ran back and forth.

"Wow…. Colin really put some stress on Dawn." Brock said.

"I thought you guys said Colin was a trainer?" Zoey said.

"We did, he just never showed us any ribbons." Ash said.

**With Colin and Co.**

"I still don't get why you do contests Colin." Ben said for the millionth time.

"We've been over this Ben." Rosie and Colin said.

"I know, I know, but it makes no sense. You wanted to give Nicole and Rosie more of a challenge?" Ben exclaimed.

"More or less." Nicole said, silently laughing at how confused Ben was.

"Next up is Rosie of Twinleaf!" Vivian (Do I need to say it?) said.

"Gotta go, see ya!" Rosie said as Colin tossed her away with his psychic powers.

**(On Stage)**

"Jar-Jar, I choose you!" Rosie said as she called out her Bronzong. She named it Jar-Jar because when she found it in the wild, she battled and caught it while it was upside down.

"Jar-Jar, use Flash Cannon!" As Bronzong did so, she yelled, "Psychic!" and then Bronzong was coated in a light that made it look like it was evolving. "Gyro Ball!" She yelled. As Bronzong spun around and 'round the white light flew off, sending shine into the crowd.

**With Dawn**

"OH DAMN, OH DAMN, OH DAMN, OH DAMN!" She screamed as she watched Rosie's performance.

"Wow, those two know how to put pressure on her." Brock said.

"I know what ya mean." Zoey said.

**Time skip to the Finals (By the way, while I was writing it in my head Nicole had a performance, and yes, it was amazing)**

"Congrats on making it this far, Colin." Zoey said.

"Psh, please, I know precisely how to beat Rosie, I taught her everything she knows." Colin said.

"Doesn't matter, Glameow Curtain!" Zoey yelled.

"Draygen! Let's dance!" Colin shouted back. Out came his gold Gabite

"Gabite, Dragon Dance!" Colin yelled. Then Gabite…. Well…. Started dancing.

Nicole facepalmed from the stands. "I told him not to use that move." Nicole said.

Zoey watched with a sweatdrop, 'I can take his Gabite down.' She thought.

Then Gabite became cloaked in a bright light. "No way…." Colin, Zoey, Nicole, Rosie, Ben, Dawn, Brock, and Ash said in unison.

"Wow, who would've known that Colin's Gabite would evolve while dancing?" Vivian (I won't say it again) said into the mic. When the light died down, there it was, a pure gold Garchomp.

"Ok, let's try this out, GARCHOMP DRAGON RUSH!" Colin yelled. As Garchomp became cloaked in a veil of blue, is flew at a Mach 2 speed, Glameow in one hit.

"How…" Zoey said. As she did, she noticed a plate on Garchomp, or Draygen's back.

'A Draco Plate!' she thought.

** (Time Skip)**

"That kid is not normal…" Zoey said as she walked off.

**(With Colin, Ash, and Co.)**

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT BEAT SO BADLY BY NICOLE!" Dawn wailed.

"Well, I did teach her well." Colin said.

"Still! One fricken hit!" Dawn yelled.

"Anyway, Ash the next Gym is in Eterna City, which is accessed through Floraoma Town, which is holding a Pokemon Contest soon, so I'll see you guys there." Colin said as his group began to walk off.

_**So, was the contest good? Did it suck? Give me a pm with your answer, cuz YOUR OPINION COUNTS! This is Star, and I approve this message.**_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Star: SO! I found a way to get rid of my mental block, but I need to skip a few months, so here goes.**_

_**First, all the stuff in the anime happened, Colin and co. travelled with Ash and co. winning badges and ribbons respectively, Dawn has 5 ribbons, Colin has 5 ribbons, Rosie has 4 ribbons, Nicole has 4 ribbons. Ash has 7 Badges, as well as Colin and Ben. In these past couple months, Colin told Ash, Nicole, etc. what happened in Shamouti Shrine, and now it's time for the Twinleaf Festival. (Lets pretend that stupid shrinking episode already happened. Sorry it took so long, I got Pokemon Dream Radar and got slightly obsessed with it xD, Also I had homework, a bitchy teacher, and a total lack of inspiration. It doesn't help that I feel like less of a man by each chapter I type. So review my amigos! Lol, I suck inspiration from your hating!**_

_**Colin&Nicole: Gee, ya think!?**_

_**Star: Shut it. I know what you did.**_

_**Nicole: Oh damn.**_

_**Colin: You jest!**_

_**Star: Nope.**_

_**Colin&Nicole: SHUTTING UP!**_

_**Star: that's what I thought.**_

"There it is…." Ben said.

"Twinleaf Town." Colin practically spat.

"Colin, what happened in Twinleaf Town?" Dawn asked, knowing that it probably f*cked him up good.

"That will come later… much later….." Rosie said with a sad expression.

"I can't believe your parents did that!" Nicole said with an annoyed tone.

"we know, we know." Rosie and Ben said in unison.

"Anyway, what other Pokemon do you have Colin?" Brock asked frantically. He had been around the group long enough to know that things were about to get messy.

"Sorry, I can't and won't tell you, they are all training with Professor Sarah at the moment, because I intend to use them in the Sinnoh League." Colin stated. "Anyway, I'm going exploring, I remember a cave I used to go to."

"I'll go to, that cave is dangerous if you go alone." Nicole said.

"Ok, bye, we'll just have a tag battle." Ben said.

"Sounds good!" Colin and Nicole say as they walk off.

_**At Verity Lakefront:**_

"Hey, Nicole, you done changing, the cave is in the middle of the lake." Colin asked.

"Aaaaah yep!" She said, coming out of the bushes.

What Colin saw next almost gave him a huge nosebleed: Nicole in a bikini…

"Um….. Colin? Your staring." Nicole murmured.

"Sorry, anyways lets swim to the cave!" Colin cheered. Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching from the shadows.

_**(Scene Change)**_

"So, what happened to Colin and Nicole here, it seems like they both experienced it and hate the town because of it." Dawn asked Ben and Rosie. "Come to think about it there was only one Colin ever in Twinleaf….. Oh….." Dawn said.

"Surprised that that was him? The kid once full of emotion?" Ben said

"Maybe…." Dawn said.

"Ok, I know this sounds rude, but Ash isn't here to kick my ass, because he went shopping, but Colin had emotion and feelings?" Brock said, earning him a smack from Rosie.

"Shut it!" Rosie yelled, "With all the stuff he's been through we're lucky that he has any emotion at all….. well any positive emotion, anyways, even though most of it was directed towards Nico (Got bored of writing 'Nicole' over and over)!"

"is that….. a guy with an extremely outdated haircut?" Ben suddenly asked, and sure enough, a guy with a blue bowl cut ran by.

"Oh, well, it's his funeral for being in the same city as Colin." Rosie said.

It's safe to say that the last thing that the guy saw was a ball of black energy.

"It's quite sad… his aura used to be so bright." Nico said, coming out of nowhere. "More than anything, he needs to move on." She finished, before a ball of black was hurtled at her, marking the first time Colin ever used his powers on her. "SHUT IT!" He yelled. Then he ran off.

"Way to go Nic, scaring him off, like a champ." Rosie said rolling her eyes.

**One Month Later…..**

"I've gotten a report of a hurricane in Sunyshore City, but sadly it disappeared before we could get there, but immediately after a boy with curly hair won a gym badge, the hurricane started again…" The news reporter kept on rambling while before Nico turned the tv off.

"I really fucked up this time…." She murmured. The group was staying in one of the cabins that Colin had made for them while they were on the run, coincidentally it was by Lake Verity.

"And that'll bring your life points to zero, now get out of my way, I have to tell Nico something." They heard Ben say. "HOW DO YOU ALWAYS WIN!?" Rosie yelled. "I don't 'always win' as you put it, that was Colin." Ben said.

"What did you want to tell me Ben?" Nico asked eagerly, because if she was lucky it had something to do with the news report, which it did.

"You know how that hurricane stopped, and then started again, cuz I'm pretty sure that we all know that that was Colin, but now, I think he might be headed towards the Sinnoh League." Ben informed her.

"Thanks, also, why do you and Rosie play Yu-Gi-Oh?" Nicole asked.

"Why wouldn't we, you used to, hell on a lucky day you could even beat Colin." Ben said, causing Nicole to mumble a few extremely unkind words. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm out, I have an extremely powerful man to find!" Nicole declared, hopping on a Aerodatyl that Colin gave her.

Sendoff Spring, 2 hours later:

A boy placed the Platinum Stone into the altar.

"Rise Giratina! With the powers of the shadows and sorrows, possess Colin's mind!" He yelled as the blue and silver dragon flew off.

_**Lol, I know that was short, but you guys really aren't helping my inspiration**_

_**Colin: …. So am I a Dark Signer or something?**_

_**Me: NOT EVERYTHING HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH YU-GI-OH!**_

_**Colin: oh…. Well I could've sworn that this happened to Kalin Kessler, minus the dragon.**_

_**Me: Shut it before I make you kill Nico.**_

_**Colin: You wouldn't dare…**_

_**Me: Try me bro….. sheesh seriously, this is the last time I make a character with my personality, and then take that personality away…. **_


End file.
